


homecoming

by momo314



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, kind of, very minor impregnation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo314/pseuds/momo314
Summary: Piers finally heads home to Spikemuth, but he'll have to work his way back into Marnie's good graces after neglecting her.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers/Mary | Marnie
Comments: 13
Kudos: 119





	homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the post-game plotline. Marnie's around 14 and Piers is 22ish, but ages aren't explicitly mentioned in the fic so you can imagine whatever floats your boat.

It had been a long time coming, that he return to check on Marnie. Piers had admittedly gone above and beyond when it came to getting out of Spikemuth, lining up a number of things to do outside of the town. He told himself that it was to give Marnie some extra space to really make the Dark-type Gym her own without her big brother gumming up the works. And while he genuinely enjoyed touring the Galar region without being affiliated to the League, he'd made more than a few excuses to avoid going back home.

After the whole situation with Dynamaxed Pokémon wreaking havoc over various stadiums finally calmed down, Piers couldn't put it off any longer. He'd called his little sister before to make sure she was alright, but he figured his heart would be restless until he saw her in person. He was right about the anxiety fading. It was just the rest of him that couldn't settle down when he was around Marnie.

She'd met him back at their place, wearing her usual clothes—her favorite spaghetti strap dress and one of his old jackets she'd always had a liking for. It was still a little big on her, emphasizing her slender frame. He pulled his eyes away, to instead focus on a short stack of newly printed League cards on the dinner table. He assumed it was Marnie's, at first, until he spotted the number in the corner. 061. A spot of guilt welled up in his chest.

There was something he should be saying instead, like that he'd gotten real sidetracked or maybe ask what she'd been up to in the weeks he was away, but Marnie hadn't broached it yet, so neither had he. In the end, he just asked, "So nothin' crazy happened here, yeah?" for what had to have been the fourth time.

"Bro!" If Marnie was sounding like that, he must have really got on her nerves. "We don't have a Power Spot so nothin' could have gotten Dynamaxed at our Gym. Y'know that already." Of course he did—and Sonia had told him as much multiple times during their journey, but his thoughts had still gone straight to Marnie's safety regardless. It was normal to make sure the ones you love were okay, right? Even if it was unlikely and maybe even paranoid.

Piers ran a hand along his hairline, lowering his eyes. The truth of it was that he'd appointed Marnie the new Gym Leader and hadn't even been there for her if something bad went down. "...Couldn't help it when I thought I was the one puttin' you smack dab in the way of danger," he mumbled.

"Hey." Marnie was stepping right into his vision, her lips curving into a small frown. Even though her expression hardly changed, Piers could tell she was upset with him and that he'd probably be hearing about it for months. "It's not like that, Bro. I'm proud t'fill your shoes as the new Spikemuth Gym Leader!"

There was still a swell of pride at her words, even if she was only humoring him with her praise. "I was just keepin' the spot warm for you," he told her honestly. "Not sure I did a great job, though."

"You did. You taught me a whole lot, and gave me the confidence t'go through the Gym Challenge by myself." Marnie's voice softened and she looked to the side, the way she did when she got a little embarrassed. "It was pretty scary when I first started off... But you and Team Yell were there, cheerin' me on."

"Heh... I guess so." Piers had felt the same way knowing Marnie was always there, as a constant source of inspiration and support. With her standing in the wings, he'd always wanted to do his best—even if he wasn't completely up to the task.

"But I bet you didn't come all this way just cuz you were worried about me." Her eyes suddenly turned on him as she gazed through her lashes, and her voice had a certain rough quality to it. "Did you, big bro?"

"Of course I..." At first Piers was surprised by Marnie's insinuation, until he noticed the pink tint to her cheeks. Her fingers were playing with the spikes of her choker, the one that matched his, thighs pressed together firmly under her short skirt. He swallowed hard, eyes running up and down his sister's body before he could stop himself. Adrenaline instantly shot through his veins when he saw her like this, and he couldn't restrain himself. "Marnie, you really gotta work on bein' more honest," he muttered.

Marnie's brows furrowed, and for a moment Piers was sure he was going to get an earful—but then, her shoulders relaxed. When she threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around his waist, Piers stiffened in surprise. He didn't expect her to take his advice to heart right away. "I missed you, Bro. Didn't think you'd take off the sec I took over." Like this, Marnie really resembled her old self, back when she used to cry about everything. She'd grown up, and grown stronger as a person and a trainer, but Piers knew he'd never stop adoring her.

Giving her a soft pat on the head, he apologized sheepishly, "Guess I got a little too chuffed about goin' on tour. You were lonely, huh?" Marnie nodded once. Looking at her sullen expression made Piers's heartbeat raise its tempo. "My bad," he murmured. "I'll stay awhile to make it up to you."

"Then I'm holdin' you to that." Piers's eyes glanced toward her lips first, then downward, to the dip in the neckline of her dress. This close, he could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. He really ought to get onto her about that... Just as he was thinking that, Marnie tipped her head up and stood on her toes, catching his lips in a kiss.

Piers should have stopped her, but his heart was dancing wildly in his chest, shouting in joy. His hands moved under Marnie's leather jacket practically on their own, palms skating over her small waist. Her mouth was warm and sweet as Piers gingerly deepened the kiss, as though it was the first time all over again. His baby sister had grown up so much, in just the few weeks they'd spent apart... He could never refuse her. He never wanted to refuse her, even when he knew it wasn't proper.

Impatient with Piers's tentative reciprocation, Marnie tugged him closer by the nape of his neck and pushed her tongue into his mouth. She began to rub against him at the same time, drawing out a low moan from Piers as she rock her hips against the growing bulge in his shorts. That was the bad part about his uniform—it sure didn't do any favors when it came to hiding an erection.

"You're... drivin' me crazy, Marnie." At his groan, she pulled back with a coy glimmer of amusement in her eyes.

Her hand swept down the center of his chest in the next second to catch hold of his cock through his pants. Piers's mouth fell open in a gasp. "That's whacha get," she said, stroking him firmly. The thin strap on one side of her dress slipped down her shoulder as she moved, exposing the hint of a pink nipple that Piers couldn't look away from. His cock pulsed in Marnie's hand, and she gave it a little squeeze in return.

Piers clenched his eyes shut and bucked forward into her touch, wanting more, but suddenly the weight of her hand disappeared and her warmth faded. When he opened his eyes, Marnie was walking over to the worn loveseat and shrugging off her jacket. She didn't bother fixing her dress, which gave Piers another tantalizing peek of her breasts as she sat down. Her knees parted slightly, catching his attention immediately, and Marnie lifted the hem of her skirt to flash her panties. Or at least, that was what Piers expected. The sight he got instead—the rosy lips of his sister's naked cunt—made him weak at the knees.

"Marnie!" Piers choked out. The intense flare of his arousal was dwarfed only by his panic from the thought of Marnie wandering the town while going commando. "Don't tell me you been walkin' around without any...! W-what if someone saw you like that!?"

"Nobody saw anythin'!" Shyly, she added, "I only took 'em off when you got here." The fact that she'd gotten into such a habit probably meant that he'd failed as an older brother, but Piers couldn't exactly ruminate on it for long. Marnie's sheepishness was gone in a flash and there she was, hiking her skirt further up, opening her legs, and saying, "Now c'mon. Aren't you supposed to make me wanna forgive you?"

If Piers was being honest, he'd always loved indulging Marnie's little outbursts whenever they happened. When she acted domineering or overcompensated for her embarrassment, Piers thought she was really cute. Now that she was looking at him so intently like this, with arousal and anticipation clear on her usually stoic face, somehow Piers felt like he'd be a worse big brother if he refused her demands, no matter what they were.

Judging by her behavior, she wasn't planning to let him off easily. Ignoring his erection for now, Piers settled on the floor between Marnie's legs. They were slim and easy for him to wrap his hands around, the normally pale skin flushed from excitement. Piers tugged on her knees to bring her to the edge of the loveseat and felt himself salivating at the sight of her spread cunt.

Any earlier trepidation was washed away by the flood of desire as he inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of her. He _needed_ to taste her right away. He dug in without waiting another moment and pressed his tongue against her opening first. Marnie was already so wet, and Piers could feel the drumming of her pulse through his tongue as he worked it inside her. Marnie practically yelped at the sensation, hands going to his shoulders as he wriggled his tongue further in, rubbing against the inside of the warm cavity.

"B-bro...!" she was all but whining, in need of more stimulation than what he was giving her. Piers hadn't been intending to frustrate her or avoid touching her clit for so long, but it was hard to ignore the temptation to tonguefuck his little sister when she was so clearly ready for it. Much to Marnie's relief, Piers quickly moved from teasing her entrance to licking at the sensitive nub of her clit. It was warm and plumped with blood, making it an easy target for Piers's tongue.

His thumbs pressed at her inner thighs, keeping her legs firmly open so he could roll his tongue around the hood before coming back to rub the head. Marnie's breathing grew heavier, more staccato, as he began to flick his tongue across her clit, and her fingers pushed into his hair. Every movement of his mouth was soon mirrored by Marnie with her hips—she kept up with his tempo and rolled her body into it. Spiked heels clacked together when Marnie locked her legs together at his back and her grip tightened, practically shoving Piers's face against her cunt.

Marnie was a deep red as she stared at her big brother, her slight bosom rising and falling in rapid succession, the thin fabric of her dress stuck to her sweat-soaked skin. "D-don't let up now..." she stuttered, as if Piers needed any words to know his little sister was on the edge of orgasm.

He took her swollen clit between his lips, sucking at it as he played his tongue against her. The moment Marnie lost it was obvious even without hearing her high-pitched moan or seeing the way her eyelashes fluttered. Her body tensed up, raising off the edge of the couch, and the hands in his hair went suddenly slack. Piers knew better than to stop now, as Marnie's cunt pulsed against him and her legs twitched around his head. He continued to suck and lick at her, riding her bucking hips until he heard her let out a long exhale and her hands fell away from his hair.

Marnie was still making that sulky expression after recovering from her climax—she hadn't quite forgiven him for leaving her on her own. Despite what sort of rubbish folks might say about Spikemuth, Piers knew very well that it wasn't normal for siblings to do what they did—but Piers cared very little about what other people thought of him. He did care what Marnie thought, however, and ever since she'd finished her Gym Challenge, he'd been waiting for his now-worldly little sister to rightfully reject him. Especially now that she was in the public eye of the whole Galar region, not just their little town. But the words that Piers was dreading never came, and instead of letting it go, it had eaten him up inside. In the end, he'd let those worries drive him away from Marnie and Spikemuth when he should have been by her side.

So Marnie's little frown, even as she looked at him between her thighs, was completely understandable. Piers pressed a gentle kiss to the crease of her hip. "I'm real sorry, Marnie. It was wrong of me, yeah?" He continued to pepper kisses along her stomach, pushing her dress up over her hips as he rose onto his feet.

Marnie's face was uncharacteristically vulnerable as she nodded and curled her arms around his neck to draw him in. Piers gave into the impulse to kiss the look away immediately, seizing her mouth with his own. Never put off by the taste of herself on Piers's tongue, she returned every bit of affection with a frenzied fervor. When she was kissing him like that, earnestly tangling her fingers in his hair and her tongue inside his mouth, Piers couldn't hold himself back either. His hands ran across the flat plane of Marnie's midriff and further upward, until he cupped her exposed breast, massaging the soft flesh. Emboldened by the way she moaned at his touch, Piers pressed himself fully to her, his cock bumping against her stomach. "Marnie," he gasped out, not quite begging, but wordlessly asking for some sort of permission to continue anyway.

This far along he knew the answer would be a positive one. Still, making Marnie push her fingers into his waistband and grip his cock, making her be the one to press the head to her drenched cunt, helped to alleviate the guilt he had for having sex with his baby sister in the first place. Piers scrabbled at her hips when she shifted and began to take him within—she was always so tight, and blisteringly hot on the sensitive skin of his cock, and he couldn't wait to be fully inside her. Now that the gate was open, that permission was granted, there was nothing holding him back.

Marnie let out a breathless moan as he pushed his full length inside her, and her lithe body took him to the very root, swallowing down every inch. When he inched his hips backward and thrust, Marnie grabbed for his shirt and made a noise so close to a sob that, even lost in the overwhelming heat of his sister's cunt, worried Piers a little. He quickly bit down on the inside of his cheek and the urge to wildly grind into her warmth. "B-been a minute, huh," he breathed. "It hurt?"

"No, I'm alright." Her eyes were turned to the side, but he could see the pink tinge of embarrassment on her cheeks. "Just was thinkin' how much I missed havin' you inside—Ah!" The moment the words left Marnie's lips, Piers could feel his already fragile control slipping.

His body moved forward without conscious thought, driven only by the surge of excitement and need that those words incited—he was thrusting into her, more roughly than he'd meant to, but Marnie took his cock like she was made for it. Piers covered her gasping mouth with his own, drinking up any noises before they could escape. The way he clutched at her, like he was afraid she would slip away if he didn't, was probably hard enough to leave a mark. Marnie's hands gripped at his shoulders and she broke his forceful kiss with a raspy, "Piers!"

Instantly, he relented, dropping his hands to the couch and panting hard as he gathered himself. There were marks left after all—little bursts of red fingerprints on her waist and tits where his grip had dug in. Piers wondered if they might bruise rather than fade. He swallowed hard, looking away. "Sis, you know better than sayin' stuff like that to get me all riled up." It was closer to a scolding than an apology, even if he'd been the one at fault.

Marnie was breathing just as hard as he was. "I didn't think you'd lose your head!"

With his own little sister tut-tuting him like that, Piers knew he didn't have any room to argue. "Y-yeah..." he said, sheepishly. "Sorry."

Satisfied, Marnie relaxed and leaned back. "Now don't go ruttin' me like a crazed Salandit this time," she said, shifting her hips. Her cunt squeezed around him, practically pulling back inside of her.

"I won't. Promise." This time, Marnie controlled the rhythm, making it a comfortable and languid one. Piers was determined not to go off beat again, but the way Marnie was working her body, slowly taking him in and out felt almost like a tease. It was almost its own kind of challenge. Even if Piers usually choked when it got near the end. He focused instead on the sensation, on how warm and wet his sister's cunt was, how he wouldn't be able to feel her muscles tensing around him so vividly if he just was pounding away at her.

He bit his lip, glancing down Marnie's body to look at how they were connected. Sometimes it surprised him, when Piers realized how small and slender she still was and saw how good she could take him. It made him feel like they were special, like they were made for each other. "You just feel... real good, Marnie..." Piers murmured against her neck. Slowly, he traced over the already-lightening marks he'd made before, starting at her waist and moving to her tits.

Emboldened by the way she sighed at his touch, Piers dragged down the straps of her dress to free both of her breasts, and almost immediately took to one with his mouth. Marnie moaned low as he teased the skin with his teeth, then wrapped his lips around the pink nipple at its center to suck. Like this, he could track every little breath she rushed out or tried to hold, and he surely noticed how her breathing hitched as he lightly began to raise the tempo.

This time they were both in sync with each other—Marnie's hips raised in time with his, higher and faster. Piers settled his hands under the curve of her butt, supporting her weight as their bodies thumped together, like a crude sort of drum. Marnie was always so quiet, but she had simple tells—the way her face tightened up like she was concentrating on something, and how the sweat on her forehead made her bangs stick to her face. Her hand readily slipped between her legs as Piers fucked her harder, her breath catching in her throat like a whine. "Piers...!"

She was tightening around him the closer she got, her cunt quivering when he buried himself in deep. Piers was almost there as well—too close really... He ached to feel his sister coming on his cock, but he'd probably have to pull out before he could. That was what he got for getting so excited before. "Sis," he said, still pistoning his hips, "I'm gonna come. I gotta..."

But before he could even fully consider pulling out and coming over Marnie's stomach or thighs, her eyes snapped open. She swung her legs around his waist, a clear demand for him to keep going—and if that wasn't all he needed, Marnie's voice was husky and desperate as she looked at him. "Big bro, I wanna feel you come inside me."

The sensible section of his brain reminded him that Marnie was his sister, that he couldn't take such a huge risk—and was quickly shouted down by the more insidious, selfish part. The part that shook at the thought of filling up Marnie's tight cunt, that didn't mind what kind of accident might result from it from it—that thought maybe it'd be better if she did get knocked up after all.

"Fuck, Marnie..." he whispered. "You got no idea how much I've been thinkin' about this." Piers wrapped his arms around her, thrusting harder as she began to writhe in his lap, until the whine building in her throat was finally released. Oh, the sensation of Marnie reaching her orgasm while he was inside was overwhelming in every sense of the word. Her cunt tensed up, practically squeezing the come out of him. Piers barely managed a quick thrust before he came hard with a deep groan, right into Marnie's still contracting passage.

Marnie made a sound that was halfway between a whimper and a gasp as he came inside her. She shivered, then started to stroked her clit again, seeking a third orgasm of the night. Piers clumsily kissed her throat and ground his hips into hers, loving the additional slickness caused by his seed lining her cunt. It didn't take long before Marnie moaned again, loudly this time, and her whole body shook with the force of another climax. Piers embraced her tightly, shuddering with pleasure right along with her.

They lay like that for a long moment, with Piers sweetly kissing the line of little sister's throat and jaw. It was too soon before he and Marnie had both recovered, their breaths now even, and Piers carefully extricated himself from her body. A little jolt of excitement crept up his dick when he pulled out and a gush of semen spilled out afterward.

That momentary delight was booted out of his head by the rational half of his brain, finally able to be heard once more. "Oh shit," he cursed, running his hand through his hair. He tried to be a dependable older brother, but he couldn't stop the panic from creeping into his voice anyway. "Sis... What are we gonna do if somethin' happens...?" What was he thinking, giving into his impulse and coming inside his little sister? She was way too young to get pregnant or have a baby, let alone her own brother's! He should have stayed away after all...

Marnie hadn't said anything, and was only watching him fret with a blank expression. "Rein in your Rapidashes before you go freakin' out," she said, sitting up. "Thought I told you I'm on the pill?"

"You did?!" Piers felt like his heart had just gotten restarted after being stopped, but he was pretty sure he would have remembered such an important piece of information. "I'm not sure you did... Guess I forgot."

"So you just came inside thinkin' you might get me knocked up?" When Marnie laid it out like that, it sounded so much worse than it actually was.

"Well." Piers cleared his throat. "You told me t'go for it, so I just..." He trailed off, a little ashamed to admit how easily he'd lost his ability to think rationally. Marnie had that effect on him.

"You're actually a huge perv, arencha?" The words, though said without venom, made Piers stiffen. He certainly couldn't deny it. Not when any possible retort or defense had dried up on his lips as he watched Marnie push her fingers into her cunt. Another dribble of semen oozed out, falling onto the floor with the rest. Piers fruitlessly tried to wet his lips, and swallowed.

When he raised his eyes to Marnie's face, she was giving him a sweet little smile. "Don't worry," she said. "I like that about you, too, Bro."


End file.
